galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Doragory
Doragory appeared in 1972 TV series called Ultraman Ace. Doragory (ドラゴリー Doragorī), or Doragoris, was a moth choju created by Yapool that debuted in Ultraman Ace TV series in episodes 7 and 8. Appearing mysteriously in a forest while Alien Metron Jr. planned to destroy TAC. Doragory made its way towards TAC's HQ, and easily withstood most of TAC's attacks. Hokuto and Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace and fought with the Choju while Metron Jr. attacked the main control center of TAC. The fight lasted a long time until Ace used the Ultra Barrier, an attack which took up a lot of energy, but managed to incapacitate Doragory by sending him into another dimension. Once Metron Jr.'s identity was exposed to the others, Yapool brought Doragory back to Earth to assist Metron Jr., whom was revealed to be working alongside Yapool. Minami and Hokuto transformed back into Ultraman Ace again and fought both Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. but was quickly overpowered, Things only worsened when the monster Muruchi II suddenly appeared, joining in on the fray, and attacking Ace as well. Muruchi's appearance however did not last long after he accidentally rammed into Doragory angering the Choju into viciously killing Muruchi by tearing off his jaw and left leg. Ace resumed attacking Doragory from behind, but it was pointless as Metron Jr. and Doragory soon double-teamed Ace once again. Ace had no choice but to use the Ace Barrier again, sending both Metron Jr. and Doragory to another dimension by splitting in two. Doragory and Alien Metron Jr. later reappeared to stop a missile that was sent to destroy a meteor that was threatening Earth was nearing its launch. TAC attacked them both until Minami and Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace once again. Ace managed to hold both at bay until the missile launched. Ace managed to kill Metron Jr. by slicing him in half with the Ultra Guillotine, but then he was too weak to fight off Doragory as his color timer began to blink, and Doragory beat him without mercy until it stopped blinking, and Ace fell to the ground, dead. Just then, the missile from before had struck and destroyed the meteor. Sunlight found its way to Ace's head fin, and his power and life was completely restored! Ace started attacking Doragory with ease until he punched a hole straight through Doragory's belly. As the monster cried out in pain, Ace then created the Ace Blade to slice off Doragory's head. He then destroyed the remaining body with his Metallium Ray, ensuring that it stayed dead. Powers and Abilities * Lightning Bolts: Doragory can launch red, powerful, missile-strength lightning bolts of energy fired from its eyes and mouth. These bolts are strong enough that they are capable of knocking other giant creature foes back easily and down off balance in a single shot while also creating large explosions and can be used to destroy entire areas in minutes. * Flames: Like most of Yapool's Choju, Doragory can spit jets of fire from his mouth. * Finger Missiles: Doragory can fire numerous, tiny missiles from his fingertips at once. While not being very powerful, they can be fired in rapid succession. * Strength: Doragory is extremely strong, being able to tear opponents to pieces effortlessly. * Interdimensional Travel: Being from another dimension, Doragory is able to cross dimensions at will. When in Earth’s, he shatters the sky like glass when appearing. Category:Creatures Category:Insects Category:Electric Creatures Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1972 Category:Ultraman Universe